tap_titans_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
How they work Pets are a great source of damage in Tap Titans 2, gaining damage from your tap damage. Pets attack by firing a lightning bolt at the Titan, dealing loads of damage. To trigger a pet to fire, you must either have 200 total pet levels to get auto pet attack, or you must be tapping. If you have auto attack, your pet will attack every 3 seconds, and if you're tapping it will attack once every 2 seconds, however this time is affected by war cry, meaning war cry will make your pet attack even faster. You may only have one pet active at a time, and that pet will apply 100% of its bonus. If you own other pets, they will all be marked as inactive. While inactive, a pet will output a certain percentage of their active abilities, with that percentage being determined by the pets level. The percentage increases by 5% for every 5 levels the pet gains. 0% at level 0-4, 5% for 5-9 etc. Once a pet reaches level 100 it no longer needs to be selected to get its maximum power as its passive will now be 100%. Once all your pets are level 100+ Pets also have various skill tree skills that give them quick time events allowing them to deal increased amounts of damage. The Lightning Burst skill will make your pet fly above your head, where orbs, depending on level, 3-6 orbs appear, around its body will charge up as you tap. Once fully charged, the pet will be obscured by a white ball, tapping on which will cause your pet to instantly deal an increased amount of damage with the ability to splash through titans and bosses. The Flash Zip skill makes your pet fly around the screen, waiting at random points. Tapping on your pet will cause it to deal damage and fly to a new place. After a few of these, the pet will float directly above the boss, and tapping on it here will unleash a huge burst of damage, potentially killing the boss. Both Quick time Events are randomly triggered, and have a hidden cooldown between usages. Zip however only occurs during boss fights. How to get them There are multiple ways to obtain pets * Every 4 hours you will gain 1 egg, when you open the egg you will receive a random pet between level 1-5 * Bear Shop: Every 6 hours your shop will reset with random deals, you can get pets from levels 3-10. The price is 30 diamonds per pet level. * Tournament rewards: Every 10 days there be a shard + pet tournament. The number of eggs will depend on your tournament bracket and your tournament placement. * The last way to obtain pets is through Silver and Titan chests. The number of eggs you receive will depend on the level of the chest. Additional Information * The Barbaric Fury skill (Bottom left red tree) adds additional taps per second which help towards faster pet attacks. * The Pet Evolution skill, on top of increasing pet damage, also reduces the amount of taps needed to do a pet attack. * The Flash Zip skill, on top of its main ability, reduces the cool down of pet skills. (Pet heart of Midas, lightning burst, and flash zip itself) * After using the Flash Zip or Lightning Burst skill your pet will become temporarily "charged" and when it is in this state it will glow. While charged pet damage is increased by a factor dependent on the level of your pet zip skill. Pet List Category:Pets